Fangirls Are Scary!
by Yuki Mura
Summary: Warning: Yaoi... Coupling: FujiEiji, RyoumaTaichi. After Fuji confessed to Eiji, the Fuji fangirls and Eiji fan girls strongly disapproved! What will happen to them!
1. The War Has Just Begun

It's been three days since Fuji had confessed to Eiji, Fuji fangirls and Eiji fangirls, are warring against each other even more, now, and are now planning to break Fuji and Eiji up. Their plans however, are unknown to anyone outside this mob of angry teen girls.  
  
Fuji's fanguys, however, had already forgiven Eiji, telling him he was a "lucky guy." Yes, Fuji was so popular he even had fanboys!  
  
It is now lunch time at school, and our favourite Seigakus were eating lunch, duh! Lately Eiji has been having a little trouble with the angry fangirls, though things never got extreme... Well, not really... maybe....  
  
"Hoi! Momo-chan!" Eiji ran up to him, breathless, "Momo-chan! Hide me, please nya!!"  
  
Momo looked up from his lunch and smirked. "It's those fangirls again, right?"  
  
"Yes, nya! Hide me!" Eiji clasped his hands and bowed his head. Momo shrugged, almost the moment he had stuff Eiji under his seat, a mob of girls ran up to him.  
  
"WE KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!!" They yelled agrily in unison.  
  
Momo scratched his chin as if in deep thought, "He? I don't know where *he* is. I don't even know who exactly is the *he* you're talking about."  
  
The leader of the group, with long black hair and brown eyes put her hands on her hips. "See this?" She indicated to her badge on her uniform, that had "Kikumaru Club Leader" on it, "Now tell or where he is or we'll-"  
  
"O-oh! Eiji! He's right over there." Momo pointed to some random guy.  
  
The group immediately looked at where Momo pointed.  
  
"Is he really Kikumaru-kun?" One of the girls whispered.  
  
"I don't know, his hair is black..."  
  
"Maybe he dyed it to disguise himself!"  
  
"Hmm. Let's get him then!"  
  
They sneaked up on the guy and pounced on him.   
  
"WE GOT YOU, KIKUMARU-KUUUN!!!"  
  
"Ssssshhh...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They ran for their lives, leaving poor Kaidoh on the ground, knocked down from the sudden tackle.  
  
Meanwhile, Eiji got up from under the table. "I owe you, Momo-chan, nyaaa."  
  
"You can buy me a hamburger after school."  
  
Eiji sweatdropped and waved him good bye. He knew, "buying him a hamburger," will cost him every cent in his pocket! Well, anything to get away from those fangirls.  
  
Down the crowded hall, he managed to catch site of Fuji. "Ah! Fuji! Nya!"  
  
He began waving when a tall blonde gal stepped in front of him, looking pretty much pissed off. A badge on her uniform that read, "Fuji Club Leader." Behind her stood about three other girls.  
  
"Eh hehehe, nyaaaa...." Eiji backed off, then ran full speed, angry Fuji fangirls right at his heels.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE FUJI-KUN UNGAY, KIKUMARU EIJI!!!!"  
  
Fuji turned just as they were out of sight. "Hm. I thought I heard Eiji..." He shrugged and went back to his business.   
  
Oishi came walking down the hall when a rush of blurry images flew past him. "E-Eiji??!" He stood there for a moment before realizing he was being chased again. Knowing full well the danger of angry fangirls, he decided to go tell Fuji about this...  
  
Kikumaru reached a dead end at the hall, "This is bad, nya..." He turned around to face Fuji's angered fangirls. "Can't we talk about this-"  
  
"We'll forgive you once you make Fuji-kun ungay." Spoke their blonde leader coldly.   
  
"Yeah!" The rest agreed.   
  
Eiji was sweating, "There must be some other way..."  
  
"We've prepared ourselves in case you gave that answer. If you don't make Fuji-kun ungay..." They all pulled out makeup and other girls' stuff, "Then we shall embarrass you publicly!"  
  
"Please! We can solve this some other way!!" Eiji was about to be tackled when a certain senpai voiced.  
  
"Step away from Eiji."  
  
Surprised, the group turned away from and Fuji standing behind them, a good distance away, and eyes open, a frown plastered on his face. A bad sign.  
  
"F-Fuji-kun," They all said in unison.  
  
Their leader stepped closer to Eiji.  
  
One of the girls said, "But Kimiko-chan! Fuji-kun said to stay away!"  
  
"This is the only way," She said, lifting a hair dryer.  
  
Eiji lifted his hands in defense and closed his eyes.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!"  
  
Again, behind Fuji stood a flood of girls, the Kikumaru Club.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a FINGER on our Kikumaru-kun!"  
  
Their leader with the long black hair, stepped forward, "We will not allow such foolery."  
  
The two leader glared, then, just as the battle began, Fuji and Eiji slipped away. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, but the fighting fangirls did not seem to notice.  
  
"Nya! That was close!" Eiji breathed with relief when he and Fuji entered the classroom.  
  
"Eiji."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Hoi, hoi!"  
  
Fuji smiled with relief, and they took their seats. Meanwhile, even though the fangirls were all separated, due to classes, they were all planning up evil schemes to separate the Fuji-Eiji couple! And a teacher would not dare yell at fangirls for being late when they were in *that* mood. They knew better by now.  
  
~*~  
  
Haha, more will be on its way, so don't worry! ^___^ This is my 8th fic, also my first Fuji/Eiji fic!! Note, I will have some Ryouma/Taichi in this as well! But it is mainly Fuji/Eiji. Review... 


	2. Plans, plans, and more plans

A/N: Only two reviews, but thanks anyways! I thought this crazy idea might not interest anyone. Though I would have continued it even if it didn't, cuz I'm interested! (Whoo hoo, go self-esteem! -__- pfft.)  
  
Disclaimer: You know already! :P  
  
Warning: I told you it'd be yaoi, so if you came on to the second chapter even though you don't like yaoi, then you are very bright! XP  
  
~*~  
  
At the street tennis courts, the gang of Seigaku members along with Momo, came to well... hang around!  
  
"Why am I here?" Ryouma asked, annoyed. The others dragged him off to this place and they weren't even playing yet. Eiji looked pleadingly at Echizen, "Oi, Ochibi! Where's your heart, nya?"  
  
"He's right, Ryouma-kun," said Oishi, "We have to find a way help Fuji and Eiji's problem."  
  
"Then find it without me," The brat began walking away when Momo pulled him back.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Echizen. I can't let you, I can't."  
  
"Let go!"  
  
Fuji smiled as Ryouma and Momo continued fighting, then finally speaking, "I understand that Inui-senpai might have some information?"  
  
"Hai," Inui pushed up his glasses a bit higher before continuing on, "Fuji fans and Eiji fans have their own, private afternoon tennis clubs... I believe that in reality, they are actually plotting against our senpais, as well as each other."  
  
"So what do we do, nya?"  
  
"No one can just join the club. They only accept girls 1-3years younger than they are and the girl must be madly in love with the person the group is dedicated to."  
  
"Ochibi! Join mine nya!!"  
  
Eiji glomped Echizen and bounced up and down.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"C'mon, Ochibi!"  
  
Inui smirked evily, pulling out his ever threatening pitcher of green bubbling juice. "If Ryouma-kun refuses, he must drink this pitcher of Inui's Special "Akuzu" juice."  
  
"Drink it yourself."  
  
Fuji smiled, "I knew you'd help, Echizen-kun."  
  
Momo began smiling and laughing at Ryouma, who just turned away and tilted his hat downwards. Of course this meant he'd have to be constantly disguised as a school girl when not with the Seigaku team, how embarrassing. Kaidoh hissed, and Momo glared for silence. (Taka-san's not here. Restaraunt duty!)  
  
"Nya, you get to wear THIS!" Eiji flashed a plaid mini skirt and white shirt at Ryouma, who in turn almost shivered in disgust.   
  
'I don't want to!' He kept thinking to himself but he knew he had no choice. Fuji must have made sure he brought that irritating juice along in case anyone refused. Who did they have to chose for this stupid job? Him, of course. They couldn't pick Sakuno, or Tomo-chan, or even ask Ann. They had to make ECHIZEN do it! 'Hmph....'  
  
After about 5 minutes, Ryouma came out of the bathroom in the ridiculous outfit. Why couldn't chose something both girl and boy could wear, like PANTS?  
  
Ryouma blushed, and tugged down at his skirt, this was so embarrassing, those guys had better not breathe a word of this to anyone else!  
  
"Almost done, but one thing's wrong still..." Fuji smiled.  
  
"What?" Ryouma asked, already getting even more annoyed.  
  
"Your face. It doesn't look at all feminine."  
  
"So?"  
  
Momo cut in gleefully, "It won't work, Echizen. It won't. We need to give you a make over."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Luckily, they had gotten Ann just at the right moment to accompany Ryouma to the girls' bathroom. They finally came out, Ryouma did look more like a girl now, except for his angry expression, he'd pass off perfectly.   
  
"Ochibi, do your best, nya."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Now, over at the Fuji-fan club secret meeting place, which was somewhere deep in the bushes, Himoko, the club leader (one with long black hair) was proud to annouce their newest member.  
  
"We are proud to have another Fuji worshiper! Welcome to the Fuji fan club!"  
  
Himoko patted the girl on the back before giving out snacks as a celebration. The new girl, who was wearing a green butterfly-patterned T-shirt and white shorts, laughed nervously as she kept receiving welcomes and so on.   
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this as a favor to Fuji Syusuke, Seigaku regular,' Taichi's thoughts were interrupted by the leader's clearing of her throat.   
  
"Now, to prove your worthiness to us as our newest member, Tai-chan, you must steal a very important document from the evil rats otherwise known as the Eiji fanclub. Taichi gulped silently, waiting for whatever else crazy orders Himoko might give. "You will accept the mission, won't you?"  
  
"Hai, desu."  
  
"Good girl, they'll be sending a spy over to one of the private schools later this evening, we'll let you handle it from there."  
  
"Hai, desu."  
  
Now, over at the Eiji fan club secret tree house, which was not too far from the Fuji fan secret spot, a new member was being announced as well.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome our newest member, Kiki-chan!" Cried Kimiko, their leader (the blonde one).  
  
All the other girls practically jumped all over Echizen. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were all clones of female Eiji.  
  
"She's sooo CUTE!"  
  
"Look! She's blushing!"  
  
"Kawaii desu ne!!!"  
  
This was annoying the crap out of him, but he tried his best to ignore it.  
  
Kimiko cleared her throat, gaining order as well as everyone's attention, "As you all here know, new members must always prove themselves worthy by completing an important mission of some sort. So, we are giving you this job." She gave him a small, brown suit case, "This evening you will deliver this to the private all girls school up north, see? When you sneak through the entrance, someone tall with glasses will be waiting for you. The rest we'll leave it in your hands, can you handle it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good girl! Now let's celebrate, until this evening when our little operation is carried out."  
  
"YEAH!" All the girls cheered in unison. Poor Ryouma.   
  
Meanwhile, back to the main couple of this fic....  
  
Eiji lay on Fuji's bed yawning from boredom.   
  
"I wonder how's Ochibi?"  
  
"I'm sure he's doing fine."  
  
"Ne, Fuji-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Those girls won't be around today...."  
  
"You want to have some fun?"  
  
Eiji laughed but was shortly after cut off by a set of lips on his. Fuji smiled down at the shocked Eiji, who was probably at the moment wondering how he had moved so fast. The tensai did not wait for the acrobat to recover, however, and began kissing him again, lightly, slowly, then slowly going deeper.  
  
Finally Eiji recovered and was able to kiss back, things were going on well, until Fuji's cell began to ring.  
  
Awww.  
  
Disappointed, Fuji got up from the bed, picking up his stupid cell from off the desk. Eiji sat there pouting as he had nothing now to do but wait until Fuji's conversation was over.  
  
"Ah, Yuuta!"  
  
Oh God.  
  
"I'm not Yuuta. I'm using his cell."  
  
"Huh? Then who are you?"  
  
"You know damn well it's Mizuki!"  
  
"I don't know anyone named Mizuki. You must have the wrong number."  
  
"Don't hang up Fu-!"  
  
Fuji placed his cell on the desk and turned to Eiji.  
  
"Want to continue where we left off?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kyaaa! Second chapter, done! ^O^   
  
I so bloody happy! Review, please! Ja ne. 


End file.
